


Anything But

by Lightspeed



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Group Love, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/pseuds/Lightspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RED is a team, no matter what.  And a real team does everything together.  Fight, Die, Live, Love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything But

Medic couldn’t help but laugh. Despite his mouth being full of Scout’s cock, despite being held between Heavy and Soldier as they filled him at the same time, despite the overwhelming slurry of sensation his mind had cooked down to in the heat and hunger of it all, he couldn’t help but laugh. Looking over, not five feet, he had locked eyes with Sniper. Sniper who was being held close to Spy’s chest as he entered him from behind; who was eagerly lapping at Engineer’s manhood; who was working Demoman with his free hand, who in turn was doing his best to pleasure Pyro in spite of the distraction. When their eyes met, mouths wrapped around their teammates, filled with them, pleasing them, the doctor cracked up, shaking in spite of himself.

Medic couldn’t help but laugh. His fingertips dancing through Spy’s hair, his head resting on the fuzzy expanse of Heavy’s chest, his other hand happily petting Engineer’s own patch of chest-fur. Sweaty, tired, and sticky, he couldn’t help but laugh. He was sated. They all were. A usual night’s romp had left them all content.

Medic couldn’t help but laugh. When they’d first met, they had all been strangers from all corners of the world. Things were quiet; things were awkward. Then, the conversation had started, and preferences were revealed, and somewhere along the way, they stopped worrying about partnerships and typical notions of romance. They stopped worrying about the outside world. They already worked as a team, so they moved toward the logical extension, or at least the extension of their logic.  
  
Medic couldn’t help but laugh. When he had taken this job, he had been worried it would be dull.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a conversation with your_bro_joe


End file.
